Seven Minutes in Heaven
by animegoddess1
Summary: Momiji and Kusanagi go through some humorous situations and at the same time admit their love for each other
1. Chapter One

Seven Minutes In Heaven  
  
Chapter one  
  
Momiji stood in the silence of the night with nothing by her side but the lonely depressing darkness and the danger that lies ahead of her.   
  
"I wonder where kusanogi is?" She whispered to herself. "Knowing him he is probably looking at some more porn, that hentai!!"   
  
Suddenly Kusanagi appears without the innocent girl noticing.   
  
"Tell me momiji do you always talk to yourself that loud?"  
  
The girl jumped at least four feet into the air   
"kusanogi why are you always doing that?" She shrieked.  
  
"It's simple babe it's cuz I can.  
  
" "No you can't and for the last time stop calling me babe!!!!" she yelled, then she stormed off.  
  
"Hey where are you going" he asked   
  
"no where YOU need to know" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
[all right then if she is gonna be like that then I will just follow her]  
  
Momiji walked off without a clue she was being followed.   
  
The truth was she didn't know where she was going either. She just kept walking around the abandoned park and found herself unconcously sitting down on a bench to gaze up at the stars above . She started thinking about kusanogi and how handsome and muscular he would be without his shirt on without even realizing it. She had been thinking about him lately but wouldn't let herself admit to liking him.   
  
[oh no I'm thinking about him again, why do I keep doing that? I hope he didn't follow me.] she looked around but saw nobody.   
  
Kusanagi smiled he knew she would never find him. He looked at her and realized she was concentrating on something other then enemies.   
  
[I wonder what she is thinking about now besides food.] he thought with a chuckle.He sat back in the tree he was hiding in as he thought about her, Which he often did lately.   
  
Then as momiji sat down on a bench a gust of wind blew by blowing her skirt up past her thighs.   
[hello, wow for a teen she sure does have a nice body] Then he tried to look away [No I shouldn't be thinking about her like this I am her protector not a pervert next door.]  
  
Momiji pulled her skirt down quickly   
"whew I'm glad kusanogi isn't here that would be so embarrassing."   
  
[I wonder what he would look like in some swim trunks I'll bet that would be nice... no no!! I can't think of kusanagi like that he's KUSANAGI!!!] she got up and walked back home.   
  
And as she was changin into her pi's kusanagi knocked on her window.   
  
"What do you want you hentai!!" She whispered   
  
"change back into some clothes and come with me" he replied [oh god she is killing me with that body!!]   
  
"But why it's midnight where do you want to take me at this hour?"   
  
[she wondered if he wanted to do something romantic like go on the beach and wait till dawn.... Ha Kusanagi do something romantic yeah like that would happen in this century.]   
  
"just hurry up I'll be waiting for you outside" he said interrupting her thoughts   
  
"oh fine" she hissed back.  
  
Once she got out side he started walking right away.   
  
"Okay now could you please tell me where we are going?" she asked   
"oh yeah umm we're going to a party" he replied with excitement in his voice.   
  
"A party what are we gonna do at a party at this time of night!!!" she asked in shock  
  
He answered with a mischievous grin "use your imagination babe".....  
  
  
  
that's all for now I'll write chapter 2 if I get at least six reviews  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
"Kusanagi you hentai" she said in furry.  
  
"What, I told YOU to use YOUR imagination so that means you're the hentai" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"I most certainly am not!!" she screeched. Then turned in the directionto walk home "Goodbye Kusanagi."  
  
"Hey , come on I didn't mean it, please come to the party with me" he pleaded.  
  
"The only way you are getting me to go is if you promise to never call me babe again" replied.  
  
"It's a deal, now can we get going?" he said with a sly grin on his face.  
  
A big smile formed on Momiji' s face " You mean you'll really stop calling me babe" she asked with excitement.  
  
"Yeah sure, but I gotta have some kinda nickname for you" he replied."now let's see oh I know I'll start calling you princess how's that?" he asked.  
  
"Umm princess is ok I guess but-  
  
"Great let's get going" he said interrupting her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.  
  
"Umm ok" she said without thinking.  
  
And as they walked down the dark allies Momiji began to get scared of what might happen at the party. She had heard a lot of bad things about parties.  
  
Kusanagi could see the worry on her face and he whispered into her ear "Don't worry my princess I won't let anything happen to you, we'll just dance and have a good time and return you to tour bed before anyone realizes you even opened your eyes." With those kind words Momiji relaxed and before she knew it they were knocking on the door of the party.  
  
A women answered the door and said "Hey everybody it's Kusanagi and his new squeeze."  
  
"New squeeze?, let's dance" she said avoiding the subject.  
  
As Kusanagi led Momiji to the dance floor she was shocked by all the familiar faces she saw, And all the people making out in front of everyone.  
  
While Kusanagi and Momiji were dancing the music suddenly stopeed and someone in the crowd yelled "Everybody we're gonna play seven minutes in heaven if you don't wanna play go into the other room.  
  
Kusanagi smiled.  
  
[It would be so much fun to get Momiji in the closet alone.. oh The things I would do to her, but I can't do that to my innocent princess.]  
  
Momiji had a puzzled look on her hace "Kusanagi what's seven minutes in heaven?" she asked.  
  
"It's a game were a guy chooses a girl to go into the closet with and they make out for seven minutes" he said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh" she said.  
  
[That would be wonderful to be locked in the closet with Kusanagi , to be held in his embrace.]  
  
Momiji decided to be brave and said "Do you wanna play Kusanagi?" and then instantly regretting saying it. [Oh no what if he doesn't like me and says no in front of all these people.]  
  
Kusanagi was in shock [Oh my god my little princess wants to play seven minutes in heaven well I guess I'll really have to make it heaven for her.]  
  
"Ok you all know the original rules, well tonight we are changing them a little bit. Instead of a guy choosing a girl we are just gonna write all of our names down on paper and put them in a hat" the guy shouted.  
  
Kusanagi got some paper "Are you sure about this Momiji? You could get stuck with anyone in there" He said cautioning her.  
  
"Yes I'm sure Kusanagi I can't be innocent forever can I ?" She bravely said.  
  
"Ok" he said then wrote their names down their names and out them into the hat.  
  
"Alright let's began" the guy shouted with excitement.  
  
Everyone sat down "Ok so who's gonna go first" someone in the crowd asked.  
  
"How about you" he said pointing to Momiji with a smile.  
  
"Okay" she said. She got up and walked over to the hat.  
  
Kusanagi could feel the tension in the room and suddenly he could see every detail of the room. The mass of people huddled in a circle around the hat.The windows fogged from young couples breathing heavily. Boom box blaring the latest toons. Everyone was sweaty and all the guys were holding their breaths.  
  
[If anyone of those guys even touch my princess I'm gonna kill them] Kusanagi thought to himself.  
  
Then Momiji reached into the hat and pulled out a name. And as she slowely unfolded the piece of paper you could hear some people slightly doing a drumroll.  
  
When she saw who's name was on that paper she nearly fainted but was relieved at the same time.  
  
"Who's on it" someone yelled  
  
"It's Kusanagi" Momiji said in a voice almost nobody could hear.  
  
"All right Kusanagi and Momiji get into the closet , and it's to late to back out now" He said looking at both of them.  
  
  
  
  
Alright that's all for now looks like you'll have to wait for chapter 3 to see what happens next. J  
  
~Animegoddess  



	3. Chapter Three

  
Chapter Three  
  
Kusanagi inched her way to the closet Momiji not far behind him.  
  
"oh would you hurry up already the rest of us wanna play sometime tonight too you know" a guy   
said. Then he opened the closet door and pushed them in. As he locked the door he grinned.   
"this should be interesting" he said.  
  
"Well, what now?" Momiji asked  
  
Kusanagi grinned "Now we make out, unless of course you don't want to."  
  
"No!…… I want to" she blurted out.  
  
"Okay princess" He leaned over and was about to kiss her when…  
  
"Kusanagi" she whispered  
  
"Yes Princess?" he asked.  
  
"I've never kissed before and well ….I ..I don't know how to" she admitted blushing.  
  
Kusanagi could she was blushing even in the dark.[ what'll I do I don't want to make her feel   
bad, I'll approach her delicately]  
  
"Well my princess there isn't really anything I can do to teach you. You just have to practice   
to get better" He said in a delicate manner  
  
And with those encouraging words momiji began to kiss kusanagi. [ oh this feels so wonderful,   
he is so good at this I wonder how bad I am]  
  
[wow she is very good at this you would never believe she has never kissed before.]  
  
But Kusanagi began to get to carried away and started giving into his temptations.  
Kusanagi Pulled up momiji's skirt and started rubbing her thighs.  
  
[oh wow he is moving so fast maybe I should stop…. But it feels so good I never want it to end   
besides it is probably almost seven minutes anyway.]  
  
Then Kusanagi slid off Momiji's top and started undoing her bra.  
  
[oh my god this feels so good] momiji thought to herself. But then her pleasure turned into pain   
as Kusanagi accidentally bit Momiji's lip.  
  
Blood started pouring into both of their mouths. And Momiji winced in pain and pulled away from   
Kusanagi's embrace.  
  
"Ouch Kusanagi what was that for?!" momiji screeched.  
  
"Sorry I got carried away I guess I was too excited, I didn't mean to hurt you it was an   
accident."  
  
"God Kusanagi you such a total idiot you stupid hentai!!!!" she yelled in fury as she put her   
shirt back on.  
  
"Dammit Momiji I'm trying to tell you it was just an accident, I didn't mean to do it alright!!"   
he said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let go of me you hentai!" she squealed.  
  
"Fine" he said and let her fall to the floor.  
  
Then the closet door opened and everyone was staring at the yelling couple.  
  
Momiji stomped out of the closet and back into the circle. "Let's get this over with" she said   
with anger in her voice.  
  
"your still gonna play?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"sure why not I have every right to play if I want to" Momiji said bitterly.  
  
"fine but if your still playing then I'm still playing too" he said back dryly.  
  
"Fine it's not like I care what you do or don't do" she replied  
  
Just then Momiji realized that two of the guys in the room were whispering and kept looking at   
her and Kusanagi. Then the two guys nodded and sat back down with the rest of the group.  
  
[I wonder what that was about] Momiji thought to herself.  
  
"all right Kusanagi since your name was picked last time you get to pick a name this time" the   
guy said to kusanagi  
  
Kusanagi reached into the hat and pulled out a name. When he read there was shock on his face.  
  
"Who is it?" the guy asked  
  
"it's momiji" kusanagi said bitterly.  
  
"All right you two love birds back into the closet" the guy said while trying to hold in a   
chuckle. Then he nodded to one of the two guys and Momiji and Kusanagi went into the closet.  
  
The three of them started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny" a girl said.  
  
" Oh well since our happy couple seem to have gotten into a fight we are gonna let them have   
time to make up in there" he said barely holding another chuckle.  
  
"Oh okay so how long you gonna keep them in there like 15 minutes?" the girl asked.  
  
"No we're gonna keep them in there for about 2 hours!!!!" he said exploding with laughter.  
  
  
That's all for now looks like you'll have to see what happens next in chapter four.  
~animegoddess  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Momiji leaned against the wall in the closet, almost grasping for more space between her and   
Kusanagi.  
  
"This is all your fault" Momiji said in an angered tone.  
  
"Mine! How is it my fault, your the one that wanted to play in the first place!!" He shouted   
back.  
  
"Well we never would have played this stupid game if you didn't bring us here in the first   
place!" she hissed back.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind coming here when we first got here." He said in a slitely calmer tone.  
  
"Yeah well that cuz I thought that we could..."   
  
"You thought we could what?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing never mind forget I said it." She said in a fast pace.  
  
[what was I saying oh man I was about to say cuz I thought we could make out to night I have got   
to be crazy.] Momiji thought to herself.  
  
[ I wonder what she was gonna say, got I wish I could just take her in my arms and… no I can't   
think about such things right now, she pissed me off.]  
  
time passed by while momiji and kusanagi looked at everything but each other.  
  
"Hey don't you think we have been in here a while?" Momiji asked.  
  
Kusanagi thought about and realized they have been in there for longer then seven minutes.   
  
"Damn!" Kusanagi said with anger.  
  
"What?" Momiji asked  
"They are keeping us in here, sorta to kiss and make up I guess" Kusanagi explained to Momiji   
realizing it himself.  
  
"oh" Momiji said innocently.  
  
Then Momiji started banging on the closet door violently.  
  
"Let me out of here, let me out" Momiji begged.  
  
The guys started laughing all over again.  
  
"Hey! Stop that your only making it worse" Kusanagi complained.  
  
Momiji wouldn't listen and just kept pounding on the door.  
  
"Please let me out, what did I ever do to you guys to deserve such torture!!" Momiji screamed.  
  
"Will you cut it out already?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
After five more minutes of Momiji' s screaming Kusanagi grabbed her and covered her mouth.  
  
"Princess you're only making the whole thing more embarrassing when you do this, please stop"   
Kusanagi whispered in Momiji's ear.  
  
"Let go of me you hentai, this is all your fault any ways" Momiji screeched.  
  
"Oh come not this again, how many times princess am I gonna have to tell you that I am very   
sorry for biting your lip" Kusanagi said.  
  
"Oh just shut up already will you Kusanagi if it wasn't for you we never would have been in this   
closet in the first place" Momiji said enraged with anger.  
  
"Well PRINCESS if you wanna play that game then fine I'm the on that brought us here but YOUR   
the one that chose to play this game and YOUR the one that picked my name out of the hat first."   
Kusanagi explained.  
  
"I hate you!!" Momiji yelled in fury. Then she kicked him as hard as she could. And with a loud   
thud he hit the wall.  
  
The whole croud could hear the fall  
"Maybe we should let them out" a girl suggested.  
  
"No way man you heard what happened in there that girl will probably come after us too!!" the   
guy explained in fear.  
  
"Are you that dense? We gotta get Kusanagi out of there if that bitch hurt him as bad as it   
sounded" Another guy in the crowd explained.  
  
"Hey don't assume anything it could have been Kusanagi who hurt Momiji you know" a girl pleaded.  
  
Momiji looked at the wall Kusanagi hit.  
  
"Kusanagi are you okay?" Momiji asked near tears.  
  
Well guys that's all for now. Sorry it took so long for me to post. Looks like you'll have to   
wait till chapter five to see what happened to poor Kusanagi. I'll post chapter five if I have a   
total of 35 reviews or more.   
  
~animegoddess~  



End file.
